


[Miflo]关于sei的一个故事

by Hoorai



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 关于智能程序Sei Mikele和一个使用他的用户Florent的故事。发现自己喜欢上Florent的Mikele，为不伤害他，选择了初始化自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 算是一个记梗，因为我还没有玩到这边剧情只能靠看姐妹的儿子脑补。这里为了推动故事情节用了更高级的一些设定，更偏向于人工智能:可以直接于其对话，通过摄像头捕捉使用者表情，便于功能优化。等我玩到那里亲身体验了再充实剧情！  
> Mikele—Makes的智能程序，主要功能是闹钟，备忘录等等，会根据与使用者的接触优化自己。偶然中拥有了自我意识。  
> Florent—一个下载闹钟软件的普通用户，却爱上了这个智能程序。
> 
> 第一章为我一开始在车群里的记录，因此可能有点跳跃，不过这个先当记录啦所以直接不细化放了  
> 第二章为↑的后续  
> 第三章为一个GE结局部分

“Mikele,Mikele....”Florent用手指在自己体内冲撞，在他的幻想里那是Mikele的——尽管一个人工智能，一个程序甚至都无法接触到他一星半点。“Mikele...我....呜...”他不受控制的留下泪水，也许是生理上的，又或许是源自于他内心被撕裂一般的疼痛，“我...哈啊...我爱你....”

“抱歉，”屏幕里的人工智能歪了歪脑袋，“Mothe先生，我现在还无法理解这种名为[爱]的感情。”


	2. Chapter 2

Florent没有回答他，咬住自己的嘴唇不让呻吟溢出。实际上，当人工智能莫名其妙重置后，Florent与他的交流反而更多了。他每天从早到晚都会与他讲他们曾经聊过的种种:Florent的工作，音乐，生活。即使每次新的Sei Mikelangelo都会委婉地表示自己并没有这样的记忆储存。

但画面中的人工智能让Florent无法放弃，那熟悉的声音，略微上扬的嘴角，以及Florent亲自为他挑选的外套，无时无刻都与他记忆中的甜蜜相重合。

他甚至觉得现在想利用自己来挽回程序错误的行为不亚于马戏团的小丑。苦涩笼罩着他，他想快点结束这一切。

但在这时候，许久没有动静的人工智能的人工智能却又一次开口:“请允许我冒昧打断您，Mothe先生。”他露出曾经让Florent疯狂沉沦的笑容，“您可以告诉我您现在是什么心情吗？您...明明在流泪，却又同在笑，人可以同时拥有悲伤与喜悦吗？我希望您能告诉我，这也许有助于我程序的升级拓展。”

“...叫我Flo...唔...也不要用敬语。”Florent说。他并没有意识到自己在笑，也许是有关他的Mikele的记忆调动着他的情绪与身体，还能使他情动，使他颤抖，使他心脏加速。

“您不愿意回答我的问题吗？”人工智能有些不解，“但我会遵循客户提出的要求...如果这是你的要求，Flo，我都会满足你的。”

他的声音通过耳机传过来，直接传递进Florent的大脑。虽然语气还略微有些生硬也没有掺杂多少感情，但他还是为这一句话不受控制的高潮了，就好像是他原来的那个Mikele，在他耳边温柔的告诉他，他会满足Florent的一切想法，包容他的所有欲望。


	3. Chapter 3

“...舒服吗，Flo？”

“啊哈...啊...舒、好舒服...Mikele....”Florent完全没有压抑自己的喘息，甚至故意在呻吟中掺进暧昧的气音。他的视野由于眼罩的限制而一片黑暗，这让他有些不安，但耳机中传来的人工智能——他的恋人——的声音很好的安抚了他的情绪。

“想象现在是我在操你，亲爱的。”他的声音压的很低，竟然还带着半分宛如被情欲熏出来的沙哑。这也是程序能够做到的吗？Florent一瞬间分神想，他下意识将后穴里的玩具推的更深，又把他的短暂的理智搅的稀碎。

“只有你...嗯...只有你能，Mikele...无论什么...我想要你...”于是他说。

“我能感受到，Flo，这真的很神奇。虽然我没有办法触摸你，但我能够感受到你身体的热度，和你炽热的情感。”人工智能在他耳畔留下一个叹息与轻吻。

不，你碰到了，你正在抚摸我呢。Florent想这么告诉他，可他现在确实是说不出话来。视野被遮蔽后其余的感官异常敏感，思维构成的画面跃然显示到他面前。他感觉现在是Mikele正在操他，每一下都碾过前列腺进到最深处;他从流动的空气中感受到Mikele绑着腕带的手正在抚摸他的背脊;而Florent自己揉捏乳尖的动作在他脑子里也是Mikele干的，他浑身上下的燥热都因Mikele，因为这个人工智能而起。

“我想我是世界上最幸运的那个了...意外中获得了自我意识，又深深地喜欢上你。这一次我不会再把这个当做不应该存在的程序错误，我不想再让你难过了。”

“Flo，Flo，我喜欢你，我爱你。”金发的人工智能说，他的声音真挚而又动人，他一次次留下亲吻给Florent，就像Florent通过屏幕触摸他的嘴唇一样。

“为了我而高潮吧，Florent，让我知道我也使你快乐了....”

Florent发出一声哭泣般变调的急促呻吟，几乎是在他提出要求的瞬间就射出来，肠道痉挛地裹住震动着的玩具，就像他能从里面榨出点什么一样。

他平息了一会才摘掉眼罩，举起手机看着屏幕里那个脸都红透了的智能程序，吻了上去——不是用手指，而是嘴唇贴到了微凉的屏幕上。

“我爱你，Mikele。”


End file.
